justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dagomba
"Dagomba" 'von Sorcerer ist tanzbar in ''Just Dance 2, Just Dance Wii, Just Dance 3 als herunterladbares Lied, Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of, Just Dance 4 als herunterladbares Lied, Just Dance 2016 als Uplay exklusiv, Just Dance Now, 舞力全开：活力派, und Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer The coach, a male tribal dancer with greenish skin, wears a painted African woodmask, a brown grass skirt as well as two brown wristbands on each arm. Background The dancer is dancing on a savannah. There's an active volcano in the back which throws lava and spears can be seen set up in the grass. Every time the dancer rises his hands he summons lightning which strike the spears. Gold Moves There's only one '''Gold Move in the routine: Only Gold Move: 'Move your right hand in a half circle towards the screen meanwhile your left hand is behind your back. ElectroTribalDLCGM.png|Only Gold Move Dagomba GM.gif|Only Gold Move ''In-game Appearances in Mashups Dagomba ''appears in the following Mashups: * [[Fatima |''Fatima ]](World Music)' * [[Hangover (BaBaBa)|''Hangover (BaBaBa)]]' (High Energy)' * ''I Like It'' * ''Jamaican Dance'' * ''No Limit'' * ''Pump It'' * ''Take On Me'' * [[The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)|''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)]] '(Shamans)' * [[You're the First, the Last, My Everything|''You're the First, the Last, My Everything]] Captions Dagomba ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Africa Clap * Africa Double * Shaman Trivia *Just like the ''Katti Kalandal dancers, his skintone is a bluish-green rather than white. ** It was even teal in the beta version. * This song can be seen on eight different games. **The song was originally on ''Just Dance 2''. **It also appears on the main list on ''Just Dance Wii''. **It appeared on ''Just Dance 3'' later as a DLC. **It appeared on ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits''''/Best Of'' (both versions). **It makes an appearance as a DLC on ''Just Dance 4'' as well it is an avatar. **Its appearance is in ''Just Dance Now''. **It will be unlockable through Uplay in Just Dance 2016. *** Thus, with 8 appearances, this is the most recycled song in the Just Dance series. * The song has an avatar for both European and Japanese verison of Just Dance, but in the Japanese version he has a smily mask, unlike the European version. However, the smily mask returns in Just Dance 2015. * In the Mashup for Take On Me on Just Dance 3, the gold move was removed. * Looking at the files of Just Dance Now, the song was originally called Electro Tribal, but it was changed for unknown reasons. ** Thus, this is one of the four songs (before Robot Rock, Isidora and XMas Tree) from Ubisoft with a change from its original name. Although none of those songs (except ''Robot Rock'') are popular. *If you look closely, the dancer messes up on some of the moves. * An avatar representing this song is available on Just Dance 2015, but only if you have saved data from the previous games. ** It also looks a bit different; unlike it's Just Dance 4/''Just Dance 2014'' version, the mask now has a smile. * Along with It's Raining Men, Futebol Crazy, and Alright, this song is one of the final DLCs to be released for Just Dance 3. * This is one of the seven songs that appear twice or more in a row in a Mashup - Kids in America ''in [[Rock Lobster|''Rock Lobster]], ''The Power'' in ''(I've Had) The Time Of My Life'', ''Beat Match Until I'm Blue'' in ''Oops!...I Did It Again'', Dagomba in ''Pump It'', ''Crying Blood'' in Pump It and ''Rockafeller Skank'' in ''Jamaican Dance''. *According to the Uplay files found in Just Dance 2016, this song will use its JD4/JDNOW remake for that game. Gallery Dagombacc.jpg|Dagomba Electrotriable.png|Dagomba (Full Circle) Dagombasqa.png|Dagomba (JD3/GH/BO) electrotribaldlc.jpg|Dagomba (JD4/NOW) Dagomba JD4 Avatar.png|''Just Dance 4'' Avatar DagombaAvatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar wqe.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar electro tribal dlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms dagombamenu.png Dagombainactive.png Dagombaactive.png dagomba beta.jpg|Beta Version Dagomba extraction.png|Extraction of the dancer electrotribaldlc_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover DagomabaJD.jpeg|Just Dance 2016 Gameplay Dagomba Menu.gif|In the menu from Just Dance 2016 Videos Dagomba (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Just Dance 2 - Dagomba Just Dance Wii Dagomba 3 stars wii on wii u 【Just Dance 3】♦Sorcerer - Dagomba ♦ ( 5 stars ) ♫ Just Dance Greatest Hits Dagomba 4 stars Just Dance Greatest Hits Dagomba 4 Stars Xbox 360 Just Dance 4 Dagomba 4 Stars wii u Just Dance Now Sorcerer Dagomba Just Dance 2016 - Dagomba - COOP Dagomba (达贡巴) - Sorcerer (巫师) Just Dance Vitality School Dagomba - Sorcerer JUST DANCE NOW TapTap Osu! Just Dance Unlimited 2018 - Dagomba (5 Stars) Site Navigation en:Dagomba es:Dagomba Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:2010s Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Männer Kategorie:Mittlere Lieder Kategorie:Anstrengende Lieder Kategorie:Downloadbarer Inhalt Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 2 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Wii Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 3 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance: Best Of Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 4 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Now Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Unlimited Kategorie:Lieder in 舞力全开：活力派 Kategorie:Downloadbarer Inhalt in Just Dance 3 Kategorie:Downloadbarer Inhalt in Just Dance 4 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 4 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance Wii U Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2017 Kategorie:Instrumentalische Lieder Kategorie:Remacle Lieder Kategorie:Lieder von Ubisoft Kategorie:Ubisoft Club Freischaltbar Kategorie:Recycling Herunterladbare Inhalte Kategorie:Nicolas Huchard